After Midnight Naruto Skit Final
by glassssscandy
Summary: L decides that there are a few changes he would like to make to Naruto Shippuden.  This skit was put on stage by cosplay group After Midnight at Otaku Festival 2011 in Romania. The original unedited version can be found on my profile.


After Midnight

-L intra pe dreaptea scenei cu laptop si se aseaza in stanga p scaun; soundtrack naruto-

L: Ce e cu adunatura asta de baieti? Animeul asta are nevoie de mana unui expert...

-Melodie: My band D12; Enter Sasu, Kaka, Naru, Kiba; L smecher goes to sasuke-

L: Nu

-L goes to Kaka-

L: Naaaaaah

-L goes to naruto-

L: ehhhhh ^ u ^

-L goes to Kiba-

L: TREI DE DA, mergi in finala!

L: voi doua! aici!

-melodie: Sexy bitch Leah; naruto & kiba goes to pimp L; se dezbraca; Sasu & Kaka confused-

Sasuke: Hey! Creepy dude!

L: Liber!

-waves kaka & sasu off-

Sasuke: Say Wha?

Kakashi: Verifica ASTA afara!

-melodie:OMG usher, se dezbraca sasu & kaka-

L: Acum cred ca o sa incep sa ma uit si eu la Naruto.

-mergand inspre public-

L: Dar pentru ce imi doresc defapt, you and you mars

-L points to Kaka and Kiba, they leave stage-

L: Acum fetelor...

Sasuke: oh heeeellll nooooo! besi de aici!

L confused and sad..starts to walk away with laptop

Sasuke: nah nah nah laptopu il lasi aici

-takes laptop-

Sasuke: Close tab, Youporn...Ce naiba!

-Naurto takes laptop-

Sasuke: Hey! Ma uitam la aia!

-se ridica Sasu de p scaun, se aseaza Naru-

Naruto: Vreau sa vad o chestie...

Sasuke: La ce te uiti acolo?

Naruto: statisticiile de cele mai populare cupluri din Naruto

Sasuke: si care sunt?

Naruto: paaaai pe locul 476,278,346 esti tu cu Hinata...

Sasuke: Cine naiba e Hinata?

Naruto: Stii tu tipa aia cu piuuuu

Sasuke: Ce piuuuuu? Lasere?

Naruto: NU ma! aia cu -finger breton-

Sasuke: Ce reprezinta asta? -imitates-

Naruto: Aoleu! Aia -big boobies-

Sasuke: AHHHHH!...nu...

Naruto: Las-o balta!

Sasuke: Ma rog! Zi pe aia mai importanti!

Naruto: Pai in top 5, Eu cu hinata-big boobies, smirk-... Tu cu Sakura

Sasuke: ewwwwwwww

Naruto: Apoi eu cu Sakura!

Sasuke: Pai c facem o postim? O_o

-Naru shrugs-

Naruto: si... KAKASHI SI SAKURA?

-cricket sound-

Naruto: sa trecem mai departe...

Sasuke: Ai zis top 5! Care e pe primu loc?

Naruto: -Scroooolllll page-...paaaaaaai...-inchide laptopu-

Sasuke: Ce sharinganu meu faci?

Naruto: Nu vrei sa o vezi pe asta...

Sasuke: Ba da...

Naruto: nu-ti zic...

Sasuke: Da-mi ala -ia laptopu-...O_o vorbesti serios? REALLY?

-melodia nunta; intra kiba cu buquet + cravata, gives to naru and sasu; Intra Yondaime kiba starts throwing flowers-

Kiba: Avem flori la 10 mii si sosete Nike Adidas 4 la 100, 4 la 100, 4 la 100...-looks at sasu who is glaring- Whaaa?

Sasuke: Mai are rost sa te intreb ce faci?

Kiba: I'm the flower girl, maid of honour, Ring bearer, and your BEST MAN!

Sasuke: But you're a woman!

Kiba: Asta e un subiect la care si eu sunt confuz acum...

Yondaime: Ma rog...lasand genderul deoparte...Am venit astazi sa unim...

Sasuke & Naruto: STAI! Nam zis ca suntem ok cu asta

Sasuke- public Voi sunteti de acord cu asta?

-applause-

Yondaime: democratie frate...

-Kakashi enters, godfather-

Sasuke: thank god! Imi pare rau ca am tradat satu, promit ca o sa fiu cuminte de acum inainte!

-melodie I'm begging you for mercy; Sasuke on her knees-

Kakashi: godfather voice: Vii la mine pt ajutor dupa ce ti-ai parasit familia... artificiala, dar fiindca imi esti ca un fiu...si e vineri...

-melodie: friday Rebecca Black-

Naruto: Fun, fun, think about fun

You know what it is

I got this, you got this

My friend is by my right, ay

Kiba: Forever alone...

-Sasuke slaps naruto, naruto puppy face-

Kakashi: Never, ever, ever, never ever, never never! Do that that again...patezi onoarea familiei...

-Melodie: Never say never Justin Bieber-

Naruto: Never say Never!

Sasuke: Tocmai ai zis...

Kiba: Intorcandu-ne inapoi la subiect, eram in mojlocul unei ceremonii aici.

Yondaime: Dar eu ma opun!

Kakashi: parerea ta nu conteaza...oricum esti mort!

-L enters stage-

L: Atunci Eu eu eu eu eu!

Kakashi: daaaaa de parca tu ai mai fii in viata...

-L glares-

L: Bine atunci plec!

-takes laptop-

L: Dar il iau pe asta cu mine!

-L glares at Sasuke-

L: Si de data asta chiar il iau

Sasuke: Cine naiba se crede asta?

-Sasu goes after L, Naruto dramatic-

Naruto: Stai nu pleca din nou!

-Naru follows Sasu-

Kakashi: Ba iar pleaca asta intro misiune sinucigasa!

-Kaka, Kiba, Yondaime agitated go after Sasu & Naru; Sasu enters stage confused, Naru runs on stage, grabs Sasu, tired-

Naruto: Ah, doar voiam sa te prind. Hai pa!

-Naruto leaves, Sasu shrugs, Melodie: Goodbye my lover, James Blunt-

-Robotzi end song-

THE END


End file.
